Kidnapped
by Sesshomaru.loves.me.09
Summary: Rin wakes up in a cabin and overhears people fighting over wether to kill her or not. Can she and her friends find out what's going on before its too late?


RINS POV

I woke up on the ground. I could hear voices outside, but didn't dare to get up.

"Just take her out back to finish her. Don't make eye contact and don't talk to her." A man said as he walked into the house with a woman.

"Naraku! Do you think I'm that cruel!? I'm your incarnation but not your slave!" The woman shrieked.

"Kagura, remember I have your heart in my hand. I could easily kill you at this very moment." The man named Naraku said in a voice that was impassive, yet terrifying.

I felt myself get lifted by the arms and I could hear the woman breathing in my ear.

"Call me when it is done. Burn the house and the the girls body with it."

"Fine, I will." Kagura said

I was dragged behind the house and than dropped. In the background I heard the engine of a car start up then it slowly got farther and farther away until I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Get up. Now." Kagura said, nudging me in the ribs.

I did as I was told and got up.

"Put this on."

I took the necklace and put it on.

"Go change."

I went into the house and found clothes that were mine and changed.

"Rin, I'm going to tell you what's happening then I'm going to drive you to a safe place. Your friends will guard you and keep you safe." Kagura started " you were kidnapped by my creator, Naraku. He thought that you had valuable information on where the shekon jewel is, but you wouldn't talk at all. Kinda like you had gone mute. Since he couldn't get you to talk, he wanted you to die. That's where I come in."

Kagura looked at me as if to ask if I was paying attention to her. I simply nodded at her, making her continue.

"I was forced to try to kill you then burn this cabin, but I came prepared. I have a body of a chimp to put in the building. After that I'll light this place on fire. While I do this, you get in the SUV and stay put and be quiet."

She looked at me once again and I nodded heading to the car.

In less than 5 minuets Kagura lit the place on fire, threw the chimp body in, and drove off, on the phone with Naraku.

"I did it. She's dead and is burning as we speak. I'm going home. I don't care if you want me to watch that little brat or not! Have Kanna do it! Fine! I get it, I get it! Whatever! Bye!"

Kagura got off the phone and muttered 'asshole'

I looked at her as if to say 'what's wrong?'

"Is nothing. I'm fine. We'll be there in a few so just sit back and stay still.

5 minuets later I was rushed inside a huge house, surrounded by my friends.

"Rin!" Ichii said as he hugged me

"You're back!" Zero yelled as he followed Kagome and Inuyasha over to me.

"Rin." an impassive voice said behind me.

As I tuned around I saw him. The strongest demon alive. The most beautiful man I ever saw. Sesshomaru. My best friend, guardian, and teacher.

Everyone else came running over to me and started to talk to me at once.

"Ok people! Give her some air!" Kagome said and everyone took s few steps back, knowing that if she was upset, she could pack a punch.

"Songo, Kohaku. Your guard the front hall. Madoka, Saiaka. You get the east wing. Homura, Mami. You take the west wing. Miroku, Inuyasha. You take the upper east wing. Zero, Ichii. You take the upper west wing. Sesshomaru, you patrol the outside. I'll stay here with Rin." Kagome finished and everyone took their positions.

"Rin," she said as she tuned to me, "we have a long night a head of us. Lucky Kagura was willing to help us out. May I ask you some thing?"

I nodded.

"What the hell do Naraku do to you?"

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Soooooooo, my first fanfic that I think isn't complete bullshit. If you hadn't caught on, I had characters from 3 different animes! (Wow, didn't think that I would ever do that!) as you may have guessed (spoiler alert!) Rin and Sesshomaru don't have a romantic relationship in this fanfic. (Sad, I know, but I had to do it.) The main romance is Rin and Ichii but it gets good (at least is my option) so please bear with me. Also please don't kill me in my sleep for not updating. Things like this take time and I have a busy schedule for the next month or so. BUT! When summer comes I'll have an update (if I'm still working on this then) every one or two days! (Yay!) Thanks for reading and comment and follow! Also, I couldn't find Save Me! Lollipop! On the sight but it's in there (tats the anime zero and Ichii come from) so I don't own them, they just weren't on the site list of animes.


End file.
